TUGS: The New Series
TUGS: The New Series 'is a fanon story by Dr. Raymond Stanz. It is a continuation of the classic TUGS. It is also available on YouTube as an audio series. The show picks up in 1940s of Bigg City Port with the begining of World War II. The Star Tugs and Z-Stacks have long been out of service since the 20's and lie in Lucky's Yard. The two fleets are called back into action following the Pearl Harbor Attacks, now being headed by the sons of Captain Star and Captain Zero. The show focuses on the adventures of the Star Fleet, much like the classic show. Staff *Dr. Raymond Stanz-Executive Producer/Creator/Writer *OldJones-Writer ('Season 1 only) *Trainferry88-Writer *TenCents-Writer/Voice actor Rules There are a few rules to write for this show. #No use of foul/inopropirate/violent launguage. #If you want to join the staff, leave me a message. #There will be 5 seasons (One for each year in World War II) with 13 episodes each. #Episodes will air every Saturday. #HAVE FUN! Episodes Season 1 1. Return (1 Hour Special) *By Dr. Raymond Stanz (November 26, 2011) *We learn the Story of the Star Fleet, from it's rise, to it's fall, to it's return to glory. 2. Captive *By OldJones (December 3rd, 2011) *Zug deals with some nasty Tugs. 3. Trapped *By Trainferry88 (December 10th, 2011) *The Star Tugs get stuck. Again. 4. Ferry *By OldJones (December 19th, 2011) *When the Fultan Ferry gets sunk, the Tugs must find a replacment vessel to act as a troop transport. 5. Christmas *By Trainferry88 (December 24, 2011) *Christmas Special *The Tugs learn the true meaning of Christmas. 6. Campo *By Dr. Raymond Stanz (January 7th, 2012) *Based of the Railway Series Story "Bulstrode" *A disagreeable barge causes trouble 7. Smuggler *By Trainferry88 (January 8th, 2012) *Illegal Immigrants are entering Bigg City, and the Tugs must figure out who's bringing them. 8. Diesel *By Dr. Raymond Stanz (January 14th, 2012) *Based off the Railway Series Story "Pop Goes the Diesel" *Part 1 of 3 *A new Tug come to help with the heavy workload, but will his Ego get the better of him? Yes. Yes it will. 9. Rumors *By Dr. Raymond Stanz (January 22nd, 2012) *Based off the Railway Series Story "Dirty Work" *Part 2 of 3. *Sakharine wants revenge on Ten Cents. 9. Close Shave *By Dr. Raymond Stanz (January 28th, 2012) *Based off the Railway Series Story "A Close Shave" *Part 3 of 3 *Ten Cents must stop a train of runaway barges. 10. Ghost Tug *By Trainferry88 (February 4th, 2012) *Based off the Railway Series Story "Ghost Train" *Sunshine gets back at Ten Cents for calling him silly 11. Dieseasel *By Dr. Raymond Stanz (Febuary 11th, 2012) *Based off the Railway Series Story "The Dieseasel" *Robert and Richard drive a Diesel insane. 12. Hercules *By Dr. Raymond Stanz (Febuary 18th, 2012) *Hercules has engine trouble. 13. Replacement *By Trainferry88 (Febuary 25, 2012) *Original Concept by Dr. Raymond Stanz *Is Frank being replaced? Season 2 ' 1. Cargo' *By TenCents (March 10, 2012) *Hercules and O.J. are tasked with carrying a secret cargo to a dock up river. 2. Lightships and Lighthouses *By Trainferry88 (March 17, 2012) *Lillie Lightship is in danger of getting replaced Characters Vessels *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Sunshine *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Grampus *Frank *Emily *Matthew *Zorran *Zebedee *Zak *Zip *Zug *Zev *Johnny Cuba *Coast Guard *Angler *Bluenose *USS Tornado *USS Bigg City *Frank and Eddie *Lord Stinker *Boomer *Fultan Ferry *Sakharine *Cherry Blossom Humans *Captain Star *Jonathan Star *Captain Zero *Walter Zero *Charlie Fultan Trains *Puffa *The Goods Engine *Dave *Ralph *Danny *Chad Other *Big Mickey *Mighty Moe *Little Ditcher *Scuttlebutt Pete *Jack *Campo *Dock Railway Frieght Cars Category:TV Shows